We Will Be Heroes
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Songfic oneshot. La ultima barrera entre el y la maestría ¿Ash estará listo para cruzarla?


_**We will be heroes**_

"_La ultima frontera, ¿tendrá todo lo necesario para cruzarla?"_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, si lo fuera Misty seria la novia de Ash desde la liga Johto y Brock no tendría tan mala suerte con las chicas. Disfruten esto de lo que haría si pokemon fuera mío._

La Meseta Añil rebosaba de vida con el evento que se había esperado por casi una semana, la reunión de las cuatro elites del mundo pokemon.

Elites de 4 regiones, pero solo era el principio de todo; por que ellas solo eran espectadoras ante la magnificente batalla que estaba preparada para un chico nacido en pueblo Paleta, en las graderías estaban sus amigos y compañeros que lo habían seguido por casi todo el mundo. Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a otras siete personas mas, los cerebros de la frontera con el dueño de dicha liga, Scott.

Un anciano entro vestido formalmente para la ocasión que se tenía ahora, tosió un poco para que se hiciera un silencio en el estadio.

-¡Hola Meseta Añil!- grito al micrófono y el silencio se hizo mas profundo- Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para un evento importantísimo que no se había llevado a cabo en unos 30 años aproximadamente. La batalla por el titulo de Maestro Pokemon; el último titulo que fue entregado por mi fue a un chico del mismo pueblo del que hoy nuestro retador viene, su nombre era Adam Ketchum y como si fuera una coincidencia el retador es su hijo Ash Ketchum. Ash se tendrá que enfrentar a otra chica que también viene por el titulo su nombre es Misty Waterflower exlíder del gimnasio pokemon de Ciudad Celeste.-

Todos quedaron mirando fijamente a la pista, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un chico alto moreno de ojos cafés vestido con un atuendo muy casual, pantalón de mezclilla, remera negra y unos guantes azules, sobre su cabeza una gorra con el símbolo de la liga pokemon, a su lado un Pikachu, su fiel amigo y primer pokemon. De la puerta frontal apareció la chica vestida con una falda color azul turquesa y una blusa de manga corta de color aguamarina, su largo cabello anaranjado ondeaba a cada paso que ella daba, y aunque el chico no lo creía llevaba zapatillas de tacón bajo, a su lado venia un Azumarill, ahora parecía un duelo entre el conejo acuático y el ratón eléctrico

Ya no eran unos niños y el lo sabia, le dio una sonrisa que ella respondio con un pequeño sonrojo que el no percibió inmediatamente.

-Es la hora-volvió a decir el anciano-de que estos dos jóvenes se enfrenten uno a otro en una batalla que promete ser un verdadero espectáculo.-

-¿Estas listo Ash?- murmuro Misty

-Yo naci para esta batalla Misty-respondio arrogante tomando una pokebola de su cinturón

-Ahora me dirás que esta en tu sangre ¿verdad?-

-Solo te digo que me estado entrenando para este duelo toda mi vida-

-¡Que comience el duelo!-grito el anciano y esto fue una señal para que el silencio impuesto se rompiera por una lluvia de gritos y chiflidos.

El árbitro se puso en posición haciendo la seña de que comenzaran.

-El duelo será completo sin posibilidades de cambio-puso las banderas a los lados de su cuerpo

La primera pokebola de ambos entrenadores surco el aire oyéndose una canción de fondo

_Pokémon_

_Another day, another fight_

_Another chance to make things right_

_We will be strong, the way it should be_

_Ready for the challenge, you and me!_

La pokebola de Ash se abrió descubriendo a un gran Electivire y de la de Misty salió un Swampert

-¡Que inteligente estrategia Ash!, pero sabia que intentarías usar mi debilidad por los pokemon de agua asi que tuve la pequeña idea de entrenar pokemon con doble atributo que no pudieras golpear fácilmente-dijo Misty con mucha confianza en si misma

-Y yo supuso que lo harías, por cortesía te daré el primer ataque-dijo extendiéndole su mano

-No deberías de confiarte Ash, ¡usa disparo lodo!-

-Swam-un chorro de agua lodosa se acerco al pokemon eléctrico

-¡Esquiva y usa movimiento sísmico!-

-Ele-se movió rápidamente esquivando el chorro y quedo al lado del pokemon, lo tomo por los brazos y lo arrojo al cielo.

Electivire dio un salto y lo volvió a tomar en el aire cayendo con giros hasta que lo soltó y el Swampert se estampo en la arena.

-¡Swampert no te rindas! ¡Usa bomba lodo!-varios disparos golpearon al Electivire desprevenido tirándolo al suelo

-Es hora de congelar la situación ¡Electivire usa golpe hielo!-se levanto con un poco de dolor pero hizo lo que su entrenador le ordeno el ligero polvo de hielo alrededor de su puño impactando de lleno al otro pokemon dejándolo aturdido y un poco congelado de algunos lugares, un destello purpura se mostro en el pokemon eléctrico. Era el anuncio del veneno.

-Parece que la bomba lodo funciono, ¡termínalo con un bofetón lodo!-

-Electivire deja tu legado, Toxico al campo-

-Ele- un liquido purpura salió de su boca y cubrió el campo al igual que a su oponente que le asesto el golpe final

-Electivire no puede continuar Swam…-se interrumpió el árbitro al ver que el pokemon de agua también caía derrotado-Doble KO-cruzo las banderas en su pecho

_We will be heroes _

_We can change the world if we try_

_I go where you go _

_Forever friends, you and I _

_We will be heroes_

_Pokémon!_

-Ahora regresa Electivire, lo hiciste bien-un rayo regreso al pokémon eléctrico y lanzo una pokebola con camuflaje.

-Regresa amigo- Misty beso su segunda pokebola y la arrojo

La batalla ahora seria entre un Carnivine y un Whiscash.

-No harás mucho con esa planta atrapa moscas, ¡usa tu rayo hielo!-

-¡Intempestiva!-susurro mientras Carnivine esquivaba el ataque con un látigo cepa sin que su entrenador se lo ordenara-¡usa giga drenado!-

Un brillo cubrió a la planta carnívora y la energía de Whiscash fue absorbida en un ataque súper efectivo, Ash solo sonrió ante al actuación de su pokémon.

-¡Whiscash no puede continuar!-anuncio el árbitro y el chico soltó una carcajada

-¿Que te parece tan gracioso?-grito Misty furiosa regresando a su pokemon

-¡De que te ves linda cuando te enojas!-respondio, la chica se puso de un rojo intenso y lanzo a su tercer pokemon- ¡Ve Caserin!-al momento apareció un pokemon corazón

-Carnivine látigo cepa para detener a ese Luvdisc-el pokemon planta obedeció pero eso hizo que ahora el mismo no tuviera escapatoria

-Caíste Ketchum, ¡rayo aurora!-

-¿Qué?-

El pokemon acuático se zafó y dio un rayo aurora a quemarropa contra Carnivine quien cayo como roca, Ash no podía creer que hubiera caído en esa trampa como un novato.

-¡Carnivine no puede continuar!-señalo el árbitro levantando la bandera

Ahora era Misty quien sonreía pero la sonrisa de Ash no se borro de su semblante y regreso a Carnivine, saco una pokebola tracción regalo de Johto que la chica reconoció al instante

-¡Croconaw preséntate a la batalla!-el pokemon lagarto salió con una expresión intimidante que hizo que Luvdisc retrocediera un poco.

-No le tengas miedo Caserin, usa tu poder mas fuerte… se que puedes-junto un gran rayo naranja en su boca y lo lanzo con gran precisión

-¿Híper rayo?, contrarréstalo con un chorro de agua y cuando este descansando usa triturar-

El chorro de agua solo hizo que la potencia del ataque bajara y así poderlo esquivar, Luvdisc se encontraba cansado cuando sintió los dientes de Croconaw, Misty le grito a su pokemon pero ya era tarde estaba mal herido.

-Resiste Caserin, usa tu hidro pulso para confundirlo-la esfera golpe directamente a Croconaw dejándolo confundido

-¡Croconaw usa tu Mega puño!- con la confusión el pokemon se auto golpeo quedando inconsciente por el ataque

-¡Croconaw no puede continuar!-

Dos pokémon al hilo no lo podía creer, pero el Luvdisc ya se veía demasiado agotado para otro pokémon, Ash suspiro y lanzo su cuarta pokebola de la tarde. Salieron varias estrellas como en un concurso y salió un gran Lucario frente al pokémon corazón.

_The moment's right, the time has come_

_For us to stand, together as one_

_So take my hand and follow me_

_To give it all for our destiny!_

-Es hora de que pruebes el poder del aura- el chico cerro los ojos y un brillo azul lo cubrió a lo que Misty se sorprendió.

-Luvdisc que no te intimide dale un rayo hielo-

-Esperaba que hablaras, onda de vacio-

-Lu…- Lucario formo una gran onda de aire que lanzo contra su rival y golpeo con todo su poder dejándolo inconsciente

-Luvdisc no puede continuar-

Misty estaba sorprendida ante el gran poder del pokémon que tenia enfrente, reviso su cinturón donde le quedaban solo dos pokebolas usables, no le quedo otra alternativa ante lo que vio.

-Gyarados fuera-el gran dragón rugió intimidando un poco a Lucario

-Usa esfera aural-

-Contraataca con una ira dragón-

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo destruyéndose uno a otro, parecía que este duelo iba para largo, Ash no se dejo impresionar y el aura brillo haciendo que Lucario se moviera hasta quedar cerca de Gyarados, este sin ninguna orden lanzo un gran mordisco que fue esquivado por un movimiento de agilidad por parte del zorro y le dio un Híper rayo a quemarropa

-No… Gyarados-la serpiente marina cayó con un ruido sordo pero no se dejo vencer, se levanto nuevamente y mientras Lucario se recuperaba el pokémon acuático lanzo su aliento dragón dejando paralizado al pokémon acero.

-Ese movimiento fue espectacular-dijo Ash

- Y no has visto nada; ¡carga energía y acabalo con un lanzallamas!-

El pokémon aspiro todo el aire que pudo y lanzo su ataque

-¡Lucario esquiva!- iba a quitarse cuando la parálisis hizo efecto en el- no puede ser…-

-Lucario no puede continuar-fue lo que oyó después de ver caer a su amigo.

-Esta batalla aun no acaba- regreso a Lucario y saco una nueva pokebola de color añil- creo que tendré que dejar de jugar; ¡a mi Snorlax!-

-¿Snorlax?, debes estar bromeando. Ese pokémon no hará nada contra mi gran Gyarados.-rio Misty con sarcasmo

-Eso crees; ¡Snorlax enséñale tu ataque eléctrico!-una gran cantidad de electricidad lo rodeo y la expulso golpeando críticamente al gran Gyarados

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa era extraordinaria al ver la velocidad con la que había realizado el ataque

_We will be heroes_

_We can change the world if we try_

_I go where you go_

_Forever friends, you and I_

_We will be heroes_

_Pokemon!_

Misty no podía creer que el Snorlax de Ash hubiera aprendido tal ataque, sonrió al ver el gran progreso de su amigo instintivamente tomo la quinta pokebola de su cinturón, la beso y la arrojo frente al chico. Si el no conociera a Misty era como si le hubiera mandado un beso indirectamente; de la pokebola salieron miles de corazones que revelaron a un Milotic con sus escamas de un brillo espectacular como una verdadera sirena.

-Ondine tu novio fue vencido por ese pokémon-le dijo señalándole a Snorlax

La Milotic se puso furica he inicio un ataque frenético contra el pokémon glotón, Ash no podía creer la velocidad en tierra de la sirena pokémon.

-Miiiii-un rayo azul fue directamente contra Snorlax que quedo en un bloque de hielo

-Snorlax…-iba a levantar la bandera el árbitro cuando un brillo naranja salió de la boca de Snorlax y arrojaba un Híper rayo a su contrincante.

-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Misty y vio en malas condiciones a su Milotic-¡recupérate!- un brillo blanco fue emitido por el Milotic

-Bien Snorlax, ¡usa tu golpe de cuerpo!-

-Snooor…- dio un salto y caía sobre su oponente en recuperación, pero algo estaba mal porque el brillo se convirtió en una onda de agua alrededor de la cola

-¡Ahora Ondine!-la acua cola de la pokémon golpeo directamente al Snorlax como si fuera solo una pelota de playa de 500 Kg

-No Snorlax-

-Snorrrr-grito cayendo al piso en muy mal estado

-Terminemos con ese monigote, ¡Hidro cañón!-una esfera azul se comenzó a formar en la boca de Milotic y el Snorlax de Ash se levanto pesadamente

-No nos rendiremos sin pelear, ¡Snorlax usa Onda eléctrica!-

Los dos ataques salieron disparados uno contra el otro pero cuando casi se golpeaban la onda bajo a ras de suelo y golpeo al Milotic al igual que su ataque dio en el blanco.

-Doble KO-dijo el árbitro, el ambiente en el estadio se podía cortar con un cuchillo nadie hablaba ni siquiera los amigos de Ash o su madre era sorprendente el manejo que tenían con sus pokémon y eso les merecería el titulo a ambos- ¡Último pokémon!-

-Regresa Ondine, buen trabajo Gyarados estará orgulloso-dijo Misty a su pokebola

-Regresa Snorlax, te mereces un buen descanso-Ash levanto la vista a su amiga de la infancia- me has dado una buena batalla Misty pero yo soy el que se llevara el trofeo a casa

-¡Ni lo sueñes Ketchum!, primero me casaría contigo antes de que ganes- al notar lo que había dicho sin pensar se sonrojo a tal grado que un tomate estaría pálido- no… lo…que quise….decir- sin otra palabra bufo y extendió su mano- Azumarril mostrémosles el poder del agua-

-Azumarril-grito el conejo acuático

-Pikachu…-dijo el entrenador acariciándole la cabeza a su amigo- es el momento que soñamos desde la salida de pueblo Paleta, ¡te voy a mostrar una que otra estrategia!-

-Pikachu-dijo el pokémon caminando al campo de batalla con sus mejillas chispeando

_We will be heroes_

_We can change the world if we try_

_I go where you go_

_Forever friends, you and I_

-¡Comiencen!-grito el árbitro

-¡Empieza con una defensa rizo!-exclamo Misty y la pokémon se hizo bolita

-¡Agilidad Pikachu!- el ataque lo hizo mas velo acercándose a su contrincante

-¡Rodada!-

-Marrilllllll- limpiamente se abalanzó contra el pokémon eléctrico

-Pikachu, doble equipo- ordeno el morocho

- Pii- diez Pikachu aparecieron y Azumarril no pudo darle al original

-Ataque rápido-

Un embate saco de balance la rodada del pokémon acuático, pero siguió girando al descubrir al verdadero Pikachu. El ratón se quedo quieto esperando las órdenes de su entrenador

-¡Cola de hierro al suelo!- la cola del pokémon brillo y abrió un bache en el suelo que termino por romper el ataque de Azumarril- usa Impactrueno-

-Pi… ka…- las mejillas se llenaron de chispas- chuuuuu- y después lanzo un potente ataque que dio de lleno al pokémon acuático, Ash estaba feliz había ganado pero para su sorpresa el Azumarril seguía de pie, y observo que estaba cubierta de lodo

-¿Cuándo hizo chapoteo lodo?-

-Eso es uno de mis secretos Ketchum, Usa rayo burbuja-

-Azuuuuuuu-una hilera de burbujas se estrellaron de lleno contra el Pikachu del morocho y retrocedió

-Parece que eres buena, otro ataque rápido-

El ratón corrió a la máxima velocidad que le daban sus pequeñas patitas

-Viene directo a su perdición, disparo lodo-Anuncio la chica

-Pikachu al suelo y Contraescudo- con la velocidad que llevaba inicio a girar sobre su espalda y lanzo su Impactrueno ahora parecía un tornado de rayos acercándose directamente a la coneja y el disparo lodo lo hizo resbalar mejor impactándola.

El pokémon de Ash se levanto de un salto y vio que estaba cubierto de lodo y ya estaba jadeando, mientras que Azumarril se levanto e igual que el ratón estaba respirando pesadamente.

-Buena batalla Misty, pero hay que dejarnos de juegos. Un ultimo ataque con todo el poder de nuestros pokémon… ¿Qué dices?-

-Me parece una buena idea-

-¡Tacleada de voltios! / ¡Aquajet!-dijeron los entrenadores al unisonó

_We will be heroes_

Pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y corrió con una velocidad increíble, mientras que Azumarril también se cubría pero ella de agua y también se lanzo.

_We will be heroes_

Se acercaban mas y mas con determinación y los rostros de sus entrenadores eran dignos de una foto

_We will be heroes_

_Pokemon!_

Una explosión lleno el campo al estrellarse ambos pokémon, electricidad y agua salieron volando en todas direcciones además de un humo denso que no dejaba ver el resultado de la batalla, todo se mantenía en silencio hasta que unos ventiladores comenzaron a funcionar arrastrando el polvo. Ambos pokémon estaban en el centro de pie uno frente al otro y un segundo después Azumarril se desplomo.

-Azumarril no puede continuar, el ganador y nuevo Maestro pokémon es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta-dijo el árbitro

Como una explosión se oyó el rugido atronador del monstruo de mil cabezas ovacionando al entrenador, Pikachu cayó cansado al momento en que el árbitro declaro vencedor a su entrenador, el chico se acerco a su amigo al igual que la pelinaranja

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu!- el pokémon lamio la mejilla de su entrenador como lo había hecho tiempo atrás-¡yo también te quiero!- dijo abrazándolo

-Azumarril-dijo triste la coneja de agua

-No fue tu culpa, lo hiciste de maravilla.-exclamo su entrenadora tomándola en sus brazos como lo hacia cuando todavía era un bebe

Ambos entrenadores se vieron de frente y se estrecharon la mano

-Fue una buena batalla Misty, creciste mucho… como entrenadora-dijo el chico, a lo que la pelinaranja volteo la vista en gesto de decepción

-Tú también lo hiciste muy bien Ash-respondió sin verle

-¿Que te sucede Misty?-

-Solo que esperaba otras palabras-

-¿Como cuales? ¿te amo? ¿no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde el momento en que nos separamos para cumplir nuestros sueños?-

-Noooo- dijo muy sonrojada- es solo que…

-Esta bien si quieres oírlas…-trago saliva y soltó la mano de la chica a lo que ella se le quedo viendo- Misty Waterflower… Te amo y no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el momento en que nos separamos

-Ash…-

-¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta?-dijo el morocho un poco sonrojado

-¿Cuál?-dijo sorprendida

-La de casarte conmigo, a mi no me importaría-exclamó con jubilo

-Ash- los ojos azules de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y se lanzó hacia él besándolo-Por supuesto que si

El presidente de la liga pokémon le dio un gran trofeo al chico y una placa que decía: "Ash Ketchum Maestro Pokémon de Kanto", el mostro su pose favorita de victoria alzándolo con el grito atronador de todo el publico. Sus familiares ya habían bajado de las gradas y ahora lo felicitaban

Las Elites se acercaron al chico y el líder de la elite de Kanto, Lance, le habló

-Hoy demostraste una gran batalla Ash Ketchum por eso queremos que te unas a la Elitede Kanto, en el lugar que dejara Agatha cuando se retire-

-¿Yo?-

-Si-

En ese momento llego Scott con los cerebros tras el.

-No olvides Ash que también esta vigente mi propuesta de convertirte en el octavo cerebro de la frontera, muchos han tomado el reto pero ninguno llega ha donde tu lo has hecho.

-¡Gracias a ambos! Lo pensare por que ahora hay otras cosas mas importante para mi- dijo mirando a la chica de pelo naranja

-Esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario-dijeron Lance y Scott al mismo tiempo

Agatha se separo y se acerco al presidente de la liga.

-¿Recuerdas ese día Goodshow?-dijo la anciana

-Si Agatha, lo mismo pasó con Adam-

-Ahora esperemos que su destino lo lleve a convertirse en un héroe como lo fue su padre-

-Espero que si, yo lo espero-

Sus amigos delo chico se acercaron a él y lo levantaron en hombros, gritando al unisonó "we will be heroes"…

_Nota del autor: Me encanto la canción y pensé en que podía aplicar con un One-shot de esta índole. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si quieren una continuación en otro Fic dejen reviews o si tienen sugerencias para la trama bienvenidas sea, por que yo tengo una y si ustedes me ayudan creo que será lo mejor._

_Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


End file.
